It's been a year!
by MarchingbandGLEEK XD
Summary: The glee gang is back! And so is... Karofsky? Kurt and Blaine thought he was gone for good. So did everybody else. But what revenge does Karofsky have in store for Kurt and The glee club! Warnings and pairings inside. R&R please! is being Continued!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! Finally! Here is my squeal to my Amazing story, Vampire Dramas. This is called it's been a year. **_

_**Summery: The glee gang is back! And so is... Karofsky? Kurt and Blaine thought he was gone for good. So did everybody else. But what revenge does Karofsky have in store for Kurt and The glee club?**_

_**Warnings: Violence; Cursing; Character deaths; Vampire sex scenes; Wearwolfs; Memories or Flashbacks of Rape. I'll warn you on the way.**_

_**Rated: M**_

_**Pairings: Klaine; Karofsky, O/C; Pucktana; Finchel; Samcedes; Etc...**_

_**Well, Here's the prologue...**_

'Kurt's POV'

It's been a year. A whole year.

A year since I was turned into a Vampire. 11 months ago when I was in a abusive relationship with Karofsky. 9 months ago for Blaine to realize that I was in love with him. 7 months ago when Blaine and I had our first Kiss! 5 Months ago when I was Raped. 3 months ago when we won Nationals. 1 month ago for Karofsky to come back. Now its Blaine and I senior year and I want it to be a better year! So this is it, Wish me luck!

_**There you go. Sorry it was so short. But anyways, I hope you liked it. Watch out for another Chapter! Please review! Thanks! **_


	2. Authors Note

**Hey guys sorry i haven't been updating lately I just haven't came up with any ideas for the next chapter. So if you like feel free to send Ideas and help me out on this, please and thank you.**


	3. Chapter 2 Someone I used to know

**Heyy I finally been able to come up with something to make me continue! Which makes me very Happy. So I hope you enjoy this Chapter. :D **

**Warnings: M/M Kiss, Mentions of Rape. **

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Glee or The Song Someone that I used to know by Goyte**

**Enjoy...**

"Does anyone have something to sing, To start off the year?" Mr. Schue asked walking in. Kurt raised his Hand.

"Sure Kurt, Come on up." Mr. Schue said moving out of the way.

"This song is Dedicated to Someone I used to know. Puck can you help me out please?" Kurt asked him. Puck came up and Grabbed his Guitar and Started playing. Playing the same notes over and over.

"I know this a Duet song but I reinditioned it to a Solo sort of." Kurt explained and Began to sing.

Now and then I think of when we were together

Like when you said you felt so happy you could die

Told myself that you were right for me

But felt so lonely in your company

But that was love and it's an ache I still remember

You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness

Like resignation to the end, always the end

So when we found that we could not make sense

Well you said that we would still be friends

But I'll admit that I was glad it was over

But you didn't have to cut me off

Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing

And I don't even need your love

But you treat me like a stranger and I feel so rough

No you didn't have to stoop so low

Have your friends collect your records and then change your number

I guess that I don't need that though

Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over

Part of me believing it was always something that I'd done

But I don't wanna live that way

Reading into every word you say

You said that you could let it go

And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know

_Kurt let the tears stream down his face as he sang the song that Reminded him of Dave. Dave was just somebody that he... used to know and Wanted to forget. _

But you didn't have to cut me off

Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing

And I don't even need your love

But you treat me like a stranger and I feel so rough

And you didn't have to stoop so low

Have your friends collect your records and then change your number

I guess that I don't need that though

Now you're just somebody that I used to know

[x2]

Somebody

(I used to know)

Somebody

(Now you're just somebody that I used to know)

(I used to know)

(That I used to know)

(I used to know)

Somebody

Kurt had gotten a Standing ovation and A hug from Blaine. Blaine could tell that Kurt was Still hurting from what Happened that Summer.

"I just want to forget." He whispered to Blaine.

"I know..." Blaine said fealing Kurt's tears that dripped on his Shoulder.

**Glee!**

"KURT! You will not believe who's back!" Yelled Rachel, who was catching up to Kurt and Blaine.

"Let me guess Dave?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, How did you know?" Rachel asked. Blaine looked aat Kurt with a Worried look.

"I ran into him A couple weeks. When I was Walking." Kurt Admitted.

_*FlashBack*_

_"Huh Your back." Kurt said._

_"Yeah I'm Back." Dave said._

_"Why? Why did you come back? Everybody has been looking for you. You know that?" Kurt asked._

_"Yes I know that. And I'm coming back for good." Dave said._

_"I hope you know People are gonna be asking you alot of Questions, Plus rumours were started." Kurt Explained._

_"I know they would start rumours. But I'm not coming back to school." Dave said._

_"So you won't be rejoining the New Directions, Right?" Kurt asked._

_"Of Course not. Half of the people in there already Hate me." Dave said. _

_"Well, I gotta Go. Wait, If your not going back to school then why exactly are you here?" Kurt asked._

_"I have to straighten some people out before I head back north. And I may come back to school, For a little bit. Again before I head up North." Dave Answered._

_"Okay, Well, then I guess I'll see you later." Kurt said Slowly and Walked away. _

_"Kurt, Wait Before you go..." Dave said and Walked up to Kurt. He lifted Kurt's Chin and kissed him, and then Flew away. Kurt wiped his Lips. He did not expect that to happen and He didn't know why he felt so Calm around David after he had Raped him._

_"What the hell?..." Kurt said to himself. He finished his walk to the Park to meet Blaine._

_*End of Flashback*_

"Wait, He kissed you? After how he treated you?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah... I wanted to tell you Blaine but I was scared that If I told that Dave will find out And I guess.. I don't know." Kurt said exhuasted.

"It's okay Baby. I know you Didn't want it." Blaine said holding Kurt's hand.

"Well, Maybe do you guys wanna go to the Lima bean Later...?" Rachel asked.

"Sure that would be great." Blaine said with a Smile.

"Yeah I'll come." Kurt said.

"Great then I'll text you guys when to meet me there." Rachel smiled and walked away.

**Well, I guess I'm gonna end it there. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Hmmm, Maybe Rachel might find out what Happened last summer and School year. Maybe she'll find out there vampires. Will just have to see. won't we? ;) But yeah So anyways, Let me know of Any Ideas or Songs you wanna hear. Please leave a review. They always make me Happy. **

**DFTLBPAWGET! (Don't forget to Love baby Penguins and Watch glee every tuesday) :D**

**Sneak Peek: The truth finally comes out... Maybe. Someone returns. **


	4. Chapter 3 Telling Rachel

**Really sorry I haven't updated But I decided I want to keep this story and continue it. They're not going to be ALOT of updates but I'll try to update it when I can. But here is a new chapter of It's Been A Year. This is Kurt's pov**

"Rachel! You've got to promise us you won't tell anyone on your LIFE?!" I exclaimed to Rachel. Blaine and I had just told Rachel that we were vampires. In the beginning I wasn't sure if I could trust her because she is a freaking loud mouth and can't keep her trap shut but for some reason being the good friend I am, I decided to tell her. I just hope she doesn't go saying anything about this to anyone else.

"I won't I swear." Rachel said.

"That means you can't tell your dads, Shelby, Mr. Schue - Wait, what?" I asked staring at her in shock.

"I said I won't tell. Sure I'm gonna want to tell someone but that doesn't mean I'm gonna go behind your back and say it. It's your secret not mine." Rachel explained. I was in complete utter shocked. She was being so calm about this and NOT freaking out. How was this possible? Pretty once I said I'm a vamping she was going to flip out and junk... but she's not.

"Rachel, are you feeling okay? Just you're not freaking out and normally people do.." I said.

"Oh I'm feeling fantastic. Look Kurt you're a my bestfriend, I'm not going to freak out something over that. I actually think that's really awesome." Rachel smiled.

"And you're not looking for anything in return right?" I asked. Rachel shook her head. I had no idea what to say, this felt so UNREAL.

"Thank you for being so understanding... Kurt really appreciates it." Blaine told her smiling.

"No problem, It's what I do." Rachel smiled.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked again. Something wasn't right here.

"Kurt, she said she was basically fine. Leave her alone honey." Blaine said rubbing my shoulder.

"Now I've got to go rehearse for my solo for Sectionals." Rachel said, getting up grabbing her coffee.

"Okay?" I said.

"Thanks for the coffee." Rachel smiled and left.

"You're welcome Rach." Blaine smiled and waved to her.

"Blaine, my vampire senses are tingling... something is UP with Rachel." I exclaimed to Blaine.

Blaine sighed, "Baby calm down, you're stressing yourself again." Blaine said.

I groaned. "I am not stressing myself. Something really is up, and I'm going to get to the bottom to it." I snapped at Blaine. Blaine frowned.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you." I apologized.

"It's okay, we should get going. It's getting late." Blaine said, holding his hand out to me. I took his hand with a smile. And we left the Lima Bean.

xxx

"What do you mean something's up with Rachel?" Mercedes asked me as we walked down the McKinley High hallway.

"I told Rachel the other day that I was a vampire.. and she didn't freak out. She was neither excited or frightened she was just calm and that's something you normally don't find when someone tells you that you're a vampire." I explained.

"Maybe Rachel really is just calm about it.. ever think about that?" She asked. I stopped walking for a me.

"Right... what if I'm just over reacting? That's it, I must be just over reacting." I said.

Mercedes turned to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Exactly so just stop worrying about it and move on.." Mercedes told me.

It never left my mind that day as it carried on. Is Rachel hiding something from me? What the hell is going on?

**There is the end of this update. I really hope you liked it. My writing as improved since I first started these stories I hope you noticed that but really Is Rachel hiding a secret? What really is going on? Tell me what YOU think in the reviews :) I just hope some of you haven't givin up on me. **

**~Scout. **


End file.
